All My Life/Lyrics
Chorus: Soulbro I'mma keep on doing this all my life It don't matter if I gotta pay the price I'm just gonna go ahead and live my life And I'mma say it again, I'mma say it again I'mma keep on doing this all my life It don't matter if I gotta pay the price I'm just gonna go ahead and live my life And it don't matter what the law says, ay-hey! Verse 1: Joker Yeah Been rapping for a decade and I ain't stopping yet I'll be going for a long time, you can bet I'm so old school, a favourite when it comes to street pop And I won't stop, so I don't stop Just because I'm Joker that don't mean I joke around My sales stack up faster than the speed of sound I'm so high my head is up in the clouds I ain't a multi-millionaire but still got thousands of pounds I will keep on doing this all my life Sometimes you have to take risks to live a good life And since I took many risks I am living a good life And since I'm popular, I'm also living a hood life Chorus: Soulbro I'mma keep on doing this all my life It don't matter if I gotta pay the price I'm just gonna go ahead and live my life And I'mma say it again, I'mma say it again I'mma keep on doing this all my life It don't matter if I gotta pay the price I'm just gonna go ahead and live my life (Flavia: Uh huh) And it don't matter what the law says Verse 2: Flavia Let's do this! I'm the daughter of a don, my shine bounces off the surface Haven't reached twenty yet but already know my purpose I get hate by Zara, she just jealous I ain't worthless And she ain't the only one, didn't know I was in a circus I scare off all the clowns who try to take my crown I was once underground but I'm mainstream now Released seven number ones, scored a touchdown I don't know how, but I ain't gonna frown Got worldwide fame before I even hit puberty Now the world knows me as Queen Liberty "Flavia, why do you have such an ego?" It's called self-confidence, my amigo Even if you aren't slow, you can't copy my flow Who needs Pokémon when I can bring raves on the go I can't get enough of this street love It's tough luck if you don't like my stuff The best is yet to come, and the rest is yet to come Basically, what I'm saying is, I am far from done Stop complaining about my hits if you have none Do you hear me son? laughs in the background Chorus: Soulbro I'mma keep on doing this all my life It don't matter if I gotta pay the price I'm just gonna go ahead and live my life And I'mma say it again, I'mma say it again I'mma keep on doing this all my life It don't matter if I gotta pay the price I'm just gonna go ahead and live my life And it don't matter what the law says, yeah yeah Verse 3 / Bridge: Joker All my life I will keep on doing this All my life I will be making hits All my life I will top many lists All my life I will live a wish All my life I will have a good time All my life I will be creating good vibes All my life I will be ready to dine All my life I will be living fine Chorus: Soulbro I'mma keep on doing this all my life It don't matter if I gotta pay the price I'm just gonna go ahead and live my life And I'mma say it again, I'mma say it again I'mma keep on doing this all my life It don't matter if I gotta pay the price I'm just gonna go ahead and live my life And it don't matter what the law says, no no Outro: Joker Yeah, I won't stop until I die And I don't plan on dying anytime soon Category:Fictional songs Category:2018 songs Category:Lyrics